Bittersweet Memories
by silver0ddish
Summary: Sometimes bittersweet memories are meant to not be remembered, but buried deep in ones subconscious. SasuNaru,KakaIru,onesided SaiNaru and might be some more who knows? AU Warning boyxboy man sex some what shota ? don't like, you leave and no complain
1. Chapter 1

_Shadow- so did everyone have a good 4__th__ of July?_

_Naruto- it was great ^_^!_

_Sasuke- hn I guess._

_Shadow- did you guys go see the fireworks anywhere?_

_Sasuke- actually Naruto and me made our own little fireworks isn't that my little uke? ;]_

_Naruto- erm..uh well I don't think Shadow needs to hear about how we celebrated._

_Shadow- actually I would but first we gotta do the disclaimer __**whispering to Sasuke**__ tell me later :3_

_Sasuke- hn with pleasure_

_Shadow- DISCLAIMER TIME BABEH!_

_Naruto- Shadow doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden._

_Sasuke -Mashashi Kisimoto owns Naruto…but I own Naruto to if you catch my drift __**chuckling**_

_Naruto- __**blushing**__ =_=…_

_Shadow- ^_^" erm…well before something we'll all regret happens, lets start the story shall we?_

"RRRIIIINNGGG!" rang an alarm clock.

"ARRGGH! HEY WHAT THE- OOF!" exclaim a boy who looked like he would be starting middle school but was actually going to start his freshman year of high school at Konoha High. "Naruto get up or else your going to make us late!" shouted a man whom we'll call Iruka to what will now call the boy: Naruto.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" Naruto answered back.

'_Man, I can't believe I'm gonna be in high school…sigh let's hope things are better for me this year' _he somberly thought.

"Hehe well no time for me to be moping I gotta get ready!" Naruto said ecstatically. After about 30 minutes of making sure he looked presentable to society and didn't smell, Naruto got out his new high school uniform. It was basically a white button down dress shirt with a black suit jacket and blue pants with black dress shoes which also cam with the schools mandatory blue tie with the Konoha High crest: a caricatured leaf (AN: look yall know what I'm talking about it's that leaf insignia on all the the head bands in the Hidden Leaf.).

"Maybe this years the year that Lady Luck lets me be able to make Sakura my girlfriend." Said Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki if you don't get your butt down here this minute I'll be sure to make you walk the mile from here to school!" said a now very pissed man.

"Okay Iruka hold on just gotta do one more thing." Naruto shouted through his door while looking at his mirror. "Okay hair look okay? Check." he said as he finger combed his naturally tanned hand through his sunshine yellow hair. any pimples? Nope okay sweet." the tan boy said as he checked his face over with those ocean blue eyes. "Only thing on my face is these scars…." Naruto murmured as he was distantly remembering something he'd rather have forever forgot.

"That's it if I have to drag him down here then so be it." said Iruka as he stomped up the stairs.

Just as Iruka was about to open said boys door, Naruto opened it before him.

"Er sorry about making you so long Iruka." Naruto said, sheepishly apologizing. "If I didn't believe in not hurting kids someone would have to call the police when I'm done with you." Iruka said jokingly yet somehow with a dark aura surrounding those words.

**Gulp** is all Naruto could say before he and Iruka walked down the stairs to the car.

'_Heh somehow I can tell this years gonna be great'_ Naruto exclaimed in his mind while putting on his seatbelt. What the boy didn't was that those words held more meaning then he would yet to know….

Shadow- okay done ^_^ so what'd you think you guys.

Naruto- it was great :D

Sasuke- hn I guess but were the hell am I?

Shadow- patience Sasuke you'll be in the next chapter.

Sasuke- I'd better be

Naruto- rate and review so Shadow has a reason to keep writing this story.

Shadow- if you do I'll give you all cyber cookies

Sasuke- and if you don't **cracks knuckles/ Sharingan appears** you'll have to deal with me.

Shadow- let's not scare the poor people Sasuke aheheh ^_^"


	2. Chapter 2

_Shadow-ok, the next chapter =D!_

_Sasuke-hn, 'bout time…_

_Shadow-o.o it's only been about a day and a half since I started writing this…yeesh someone's piss(ier)_

_Naruto-o ignore the Teme and his sour mood let's just do the disclaimer_

_Shadow-meh sure you're the boss -_-_

_Naruto-Shadow doesn't own Naruto_

_Sasuke-Masashi Kisimoto does_

_Shadow-k story time this time Sasuke's morning!_

The sun starts to leak through someone's window,

"Ah damn sun," grumbles a pale skinned man, as he has no choice but to get out of bed.

"Tch might as well get ready for my new job." Said the man who were going to call Sasuke Uchiha.

You see, Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi thought it would be a good idea for Sasuke to get a job since he graduated from college last year top of his class. So he thought that maybe he could get a job teaching at his old high school which by the way is owned by the infamous and prestigious Uchiha Clan. They not only own the school, but they own hospitals, have built libraries, and pretty soon they're going to open a second headquarters in America, Chidori Inc.

"I'm still trying to grasp how the hell I got persuaded to get this job…hn no time for this I don't feel like a bad impression." Replied Sasuke to nobody as he climbed in his black sports car. Yeah he was that rich.

Meanwhile…w/ Naruto and Iruka

"Now Naruto, I don't want you getting into trouble one your first day got it?" said Iruka with a stern voice.

"Don't worry Iruka I promise I won't cause trouble….yet that is." Naruto replied saying the last part to himself.

"Okay good. And I heard that last part." Iruka said.

"What ever could you mean Iruka." Said Naruto with a face that could even the coldest persons heart.

"Ugh forget now off to your homeroom." Said a now frustrated Iruka.

"Okay bye seeya at lunch." Said Naruto as he ran to his homeroom before the bell rang.

In homeroom…

When Naruto got to his class, everywhere he turned he heard someone talking about the hot new teacher that was going to start working here today.

"I heard that he's and Uchiha and that he graduated top of his class." Said a redhead with glasses named Karin.

"Yeah I heard that too. **Sigh**, if he's and Uchiha then he must be hot." Said a platinum blondette name Ino.

"Who's going to be my boyfriend once I'm done seducing him." Said yet another girl with pink that probably wasn't naturally to have but yet somehow is who's name was Sakura (Ironic much for a name?).

"Pssh like he'd date someone with a forehead big." Snorted Ino with Karin giggling at the little remark to Sakura's forehead.

"Heh looks who's talking Ino-pig." Sakura retorted back.

"Hey um you guys what's everyone talking about?" asked Naruto who'd heard there whole conversation yet wasn't even notice till he said that question.

"Ha typical like you to be clueless at times like this." Remarked Karin to how Naruto had a 'What's-Going-On?' look.

"Figure it out yourself you idiot and go away." Replied Sakura in a bitchy way.

"Yeesh calm down I was just asking a question." Naruto said as he walked over to his best friend since kindergarten, Kiba.

"Hey dog-breath what's everyone talking about? Everyone keeps saying that were going to have a new teacher at this school." Naruto asked with the nickname to his bud for his uncanny resemblance of a canine.

"And nice to see you too. What everyone's talking about is true. He's going to be our new homeroom teacher and History teacher." Said boy replied to Naruto.

As if summoned by an unknown being, the new mysterious teacher showed. You would no after hearing everyone go quiet and then all the female population of said homeroom squealing and fainting of the sight before them.

"Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha and from this point on until the school year ends, I will be your homeroom teacher and your History teacher."

Shadow-ok so what do you think?

_Sasuke-it was okay but I'm kind of pissed about a couple of things._

_Naruto-aren't you always pissed about something Teme?_

_Shadow-before any violence starts between what are you pissed about Sasuke?_

_Sasuke- __**1**__ How come my part was so fucking short while those three girls from hell had more dialogue then me and __**2**__ When am I going to get to molest my little uke?_

_Shadow-all in due time Sasuke and plus I had the idea of Ino, Karin, and Sakura having that conversation._

_Sasuke-hn whatever._

_Naruto-…okay then well um please rate and review this story so Shadow has a reason to keep this story up._

_Sasuke-and that way I can molest my little Naru-chan heh._

_Naruto-…-_-" don't call me Naru-chan it's degrading._


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow-okay we are now officially on ch.3 ^_^

_Naruto-so what's gonna happen in this chapter?_

_Sasuke-yes what __**IS**__ going to happen?_

_Shadow-I could tell you but I won't._

_Sasuke-you better or else._

_Shadow-Sasuke usually I'd probably be scared but you do know that logically speaking if you hurt me, the writer, then nothing we'll lead up to you and Naruto doing anything right?_

_Sasuke-grr you're lucky…_

_Naruto-._. erm well I'll just start the disclaimer. Shadow doesn't own Naruto._

_Shadow-for the record if I did I'd make it so that when Naruto and Sasuke accidently kissed, it would make them see that they like each other._

_Sasuke-I really wish you did own Naruto at the moment but Masashi Kishinoto does._

_Shadow-STORY TIME BABEH!_

_Recap…_

"_Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and from this point till the school year ends I will be you homeroom and History teacher"_

Now…

"Okay so since I don't know everyone's name let's start from the front and state your name and if you want what your hobbies are." Sasuke said with a blank face as he set his briefcase on top of his desk.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno. My favorite things to do are socializing and flirting." With that sentence said, Sakura gave a wink and a licked her lips thinking it made her look seductive (Bitch as if **That wasn't me that was Sasuke o.o)**

"Great just what I need, another girl who thinks she'll be able to woo me." Sasuke mumbled sarcastically.

'_Look people I'm gay as in I like ramming my cock inside of guys.'_ Yelled Sasuke, but in his head.

After Sakura, Ino went next.

"Hi, my name is Ino Yamanka. My hobbies are helping and tending to my families flowers at our flower shop and socializing too." She said.

"Hello, my names Karin. My hobbies include flirting and reading shojo manga." And yet again with the flirting part, Karin unbuttoned two of the buttons on her shirt to give Sasuke a view of her cleavage.

'_Well from what I can tell from just those three, I already despise the pink haired one and the redhead. Hmm, well the Blondie doesn't really bother me and from what I see she doesn't seem to like me…she's okay.' _Sasuke thought as he evaluated the three girls.

After having almost everyone introduce him or herself, (Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba etc.) the only person left was Naruto.

"Hi there my names Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies include eating ramen and taking care of my plants at home." With those words said, you could say that Sasuke was from then on smitten by the boy.

'_Hn, cute for a boy and looks real fuckable. Looks like good uke material and I shall make him mine…but the problem is how?'_ Sasuke thought as he mentally thought of all the stuff he would do to Naruto. The main problem (or should I say problems) was that he was older then Naruto by ten years, it was illegal for him to be with him because Naruto was a minor and he was an adult, and last was that he was a teacher and if word got out about there relationship, it would be bad for the Uchiha's.

'_Fuck those reasons. I'll make this Naruto Uzumaki mine if it's the last thing I do. Thank-you to who ever is up there for giving me this job and finding me an angel in a cruel and cold world like this._ Said Sasuke as he thanked God, or Buddha or who ever existed and mentally doing a happy dance.

"Okay since everyone has introduced themselves, does anyone have any questions for me?" asked Sasuke.

Although the man was smart enough to not ask that question, he was issued to so there was a good teacher/student relationship between them. Just when life shows a silver lining, clouds cover it up again.

" WHAT'S YOUR SHOE SIZE?"

"DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?"

"NO EVEN BETTER, ARE YOU MARRIED? PLEASE SAY NO PLEASE SAY NO!"

And with that, Sasuke realized then how this year was gonna be hectic what with all the hormonal female adolenscents (and teachers) wanting to get into his pants or wanting his money.

After being forced to answer those questions, Sasuke passed out a worksheet.

"Now class this isn't a worksheet per se, think of as a way for me to see how much History you know when I teach you that class this year. You have until the end of homeroom to finish and if your not done you can come back after school." Sasuke said.

"Oh and your allowed to work in groups if you want to." Said Sasuke as he went to his desk to read a book.

Now all Naruto knew of the Uchiha is from what he's heard from people and media stating him as a cold, mysterious, sexy and hot man who's born from prestigious linage. But what he didn't bother to find out was that he was also the biggest playboy. So as Naruto decided to work in a group with Kiba, Shikamaru (pssh more like Shikamaru sleeping) and Chouji, he didn't notice a pair of ebony eyes watching his every movement wit a predatory and lust filled look.

Now you'd think that that group should be working but they weren't. Well minus Shikamru cause he knew all the answer and would finish them at last minute. But Chouji was eating a bag of chips, and Kiba and Naruto were talking about how their summers went.

_20 minute later…_

"Okay class you have about 10 minutes before you have to hand in your worksheet." Sasuke told the class after checking his watch.

"Uh maybe we should start working on this like right now." Said Kiba after hearing what Sasuke said.

"Yeah I'm with you." Naruto said as he started to try to figure out answers for the 10 questions worksheet.

"Me **nom** too **nom**." Chouji agreed while eating the rest of his third bag of chips and wiping the grease off his fingers.

"Troublesome." Mumbled Shikamaru after waking up from his nap and deciding to just finish the damn paper and at least try to get 5 minutes of sleep before his next class.

_**RRRIINNGG!**_

"Okay class times up pass up your worksheet to the person in front of you and you may go to your next class." Said Sasuke.

As everyone was rushing to get to his or her next class, Naruto stayed behind.

"Umm , sir?" Naruto said while fidgeting at the intense look Sasuke gave him as he said his name.

"Yes Naruto what is it?" replied Sasuke as he started to grade everyone's papers.

"Erm well….uh can I stay after school to finished my worksheet?" Naruto asked with a blush of embarrassment coloring his tan cheeks.

"I don't see why not. Stay here after everyone goes home after History class got it?" Sasuke stated whilst trying to suppress a smirk at how he was the cause of Naruto's blush.

"O-Okay thank you." Said Naruto as he bowed his head then ran out of the room to his next class.

"Heh, I can't wait for after school." Murmured Sasuke as he graded papers and had a smirk on his face thinking on what he'd do to Naruto after school.

_Shadow- __**gasp**__ what will Sasuke do to our cute wittle Naru-chan? _

_Naruto-yeah what will happen to me?_

_Sasuke-you just had to make a cliffhanger…-_-"_

_Shadow-patience you guys you'll found out…when I feel like writing who knows I might be writing the next chapter as w speak or I might write it tomorrow._

_Naruto- O.O…why me _ people please review Shadow's story that way I know if I'm still a virgin!_

_Sasuke-or if I deflowered you ;] heh._

_Shadow-yea what they said seeya!_


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow-hi everyone…

_Sasuke-WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST WEEK?_

_Naruto-yeah what happened? Are you okay?_

_Shadow-yeah I'm fine I just got banned from the computer for the week cuz I slept in church last Sunday ^_^" aheheh sorry you guys._

_Sasuke-tch, so long as you can write this story and write a lemon for the dobe and me here then I could care less._

_Naruto-ah forget him he's kind of pissed about the one week hiatus is all._

_Shadow-well all that matters is that Naruto cares XD…and Sasuke in your own emoish way -_-"_

_Sasuke-let's just do the flipping disclaimer already okay?_

_Shadow-you took the words right out of my mouth._

_Naruto-Shadow doesn't own Naruto._

_Shadow- sadly no cause if I did I'd make Masashi's Sasuke go back to our wittle kitsune and pound him into the mattress D':_

_Sasuke- __**sigh**__ if only but Masashi Kisimoto owns us._

_Shadow-STORY TIME KIDDIES X3!

* * *

_

"Hmm, now what was next class again…?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he searched through his messy binder for his roster.

"Ah found you ya little booger…o yeah Art Class!" exclaimed Naruto.

After looking at his class and the room number it was located in, Naruto took a seat in one of the first few round tables in the front of his class. For the most part the room looked like your average cliché of what an art room should look like. There were canvas scattered in various places and half finished clay sculptures and drawings.

"Ah man I don't know anyone in this class." Said Naruto glumly as he scanned the perimeter of the classroom for someone he knew. Hell he would even try to strike up a conversation with people who passed by him in the hall earlier to see if they'd be friends.

" **Sigh** ah well maybe I'll make new friends." Said Naruto as he gave a little smile to his thought.

Just then the door slid open and in came the art teacher.

"Hello there children my name is Sai and I'll be your art teacher for the year." The man known as Sai said with a fake smile. Well only Naruto could tell it wasn't real.

The man Sai looked like he could be Sasuke's twin but with a few minor differences. His hair reached to his ears and was flat. And he brought the word pale to a whole new meaning. He made Sasuke look like he had a healthy complexion!

"Now does anyone have a question?" asked Sai as he moved to his desk.

"Erm just out of general curiosity, but are you and related?" asked Naruto.

"No, no we are not." Sai answered with a fake smile, which once again only Naruto could tell, wasn't real.

"Well if that's all the question you have for me let me give you guys some general rules for my class: You may call me Sai, and try not to me late to class. If you're late once, you get a warning. If you're late twice you get a phone call to your parent and/or guardian. If you're late more then three times then I give you a detention and have to stay after school for one hour with me and clean the room." Said Sai as he counted down all the rules.

"And I think that is it." He said.

"Now today we're all just going to relax and draw whatever comes to mind and share it with the class. Now I need someone to pass out the paper…umm Naruto is it?" said Sai as he pointed to Narutos' seat near the front window.

"Er yes." Naruto answered.

"Could you pass out the paper?"

"S-sure." Replied Naruto as Sai handed him the paper.

As Naruto did as he was told, Sai was looking him over.

'_Hmm I like what I see.' _ Sai thought as he licked his lips at his new prey.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Muttered Sai as he chuckled and went to his desk to take attendance.

'…_maybe I could draw a bowl of ramen! Nah people'll probably laugh.' _Naruto thought as he looked out the window as he tried thinking of something to draw.

'_Sai said to draw what your thinking but I can't seem to stay on one thought.' _A frustrated blonde thought still looking out the window.

Whilst still in his thoughts about what to draw, Sai was once again looking at our favorite blonde.

'_Hmm nice color hair. And that tan seems natural. Good figure for a boy. Heh if I didn't know any better he could pass for a real girl.' _ Thought Sai with a chuckle.

* * *

_**25 minutes later…**_

"Okay class times up." Sai said as he got up from his desk.

"Now who would like to go first." Asked Sai.

"I would like to if you don't mind." Said a boy whom will call Haku.

"Okay then come on up." Said Sai.

"Well the drawing I drew was a of a boy lost in a labyrinth made of glass like ice." Haku said as he held up his drawing. It showed a sketch of a little boy wandering through the maze trying find a way out but not finding it.

"Very good drawing Haku you may sit down now." Sai said after looking at Haku's drawing with an eye of an art critic.

'_It looks as if we might have someone with talent in this group of kids.' _ Thought Sai as Haku walked back to his seat near Naruto.

After having almost everyone go, Naruto was finally up trying and hoping that they would run out of time for him to show his drawing.

"Naruto it seems as if you're the last person up." Sai said as he eyed the boy fidgeting when realizing that.

"Um **gulp** o-okay." The blue-eyed boy said as he got up from his seat and went to the front of the class.

"Well um, I really couldn't keep my mind on one thought so I just made a collaboration of what I was thinking." A nervous tan boy said as he showed what he made.

The picture was a mix of sketching and coloring. Said picture had in one corner a sketch of a young fox looking up at the moon with a somber expression and tears spilling from his eyes.

In another corner which extended to the bottom showed a boy falling into darkness but trying to reach for someone's' hands.

In the middle was a sketch that was colored of a family that didn't have facings with their son all happy in a picture frame mind you.

But then the last part of the collab showed the same boy kneeling and crying near two gravestones on a rainy day with a tan hand on his shoulder trying to reassure him.

After a couple more minutes of everyone being quiet, Naruto started to get nervous.

'_Ah I knew I shouldn't have drawn this they're all probably gonna laugh.' _Naruto thought after trying to dispatcher what everyone was thinking with his or her expressions.

"Ta-da?" Naruto meekly said to ease the tension he felt.

"Wow that's an amazing picture Naruto!"

"Yeah you can really draw."

"Hey you think you can give me some art lessons dude?"

"I must agree with the class you really do have talent Naruto. Very good picture but I have one question to ask if you don't mind." Sai said after all the praise to Naruto calm down.

"Sure what is it?" Said Naruto.

"All those drawings seem to have something in common and that something is that it seems as if all those characters are sad about the lost of a loved one why so?" asked Sai out of plain curiosity (but also so he could learn more about our little 9th grader.)

After a bit of silence that came with that question Naruto answered.

"It's because this picture kinda shows all the feeling I felt when I lost my parents back when I was 6." Naruto answered with a sad and distant look in his eyes.

"Oh…I'm sorry I'm asked." Sai said surprised that this angel lost his parents and guilty about asking it.

"No it's ok you had the right to know." Said Naruto with a smile.

"If you're sure about that you may sit down." Sai said.

"Ok thank you." Naruto said as he walked back to his seat near the window.

"Alright class we still have about 12 minutes till you all go to your next class so you may talk for the rest of this period." Spoke Sai after he checked the clock on the wall.

* * *

_Shadow- __**sigh**__ done!_

_Sasuke- tch 'bout time._

_Naruto- hey Shadow can I ask you something?_

_Shadow- sure what is it?_

_Naruto- erm well remember when Sasuke yelled at you earlier about not being online for the past week?_

_Shadow- ugh don't remind now I know how it's like to be nagged to death._

_Sasuke- __**growls**__ I heard that._

_Shadow- you were supposed too. O sorry Naruto go on._

_Naruto- well you DO realized that you haven't been on for past TWO weeks right?_

_Shadow&Sasuke-…_

_Sasuke- you mean I was wrong?_

_Shadow- hey nobody's perfect live with it emo boy_

_Naruto- aheheh uh well before someone dies please rate and review Shadow-chan's story before Sasuke tries to kill her._

_Sasuke- o no my dear Naru-chan WILL kill her __**Sharingan appears**_

_Shadow- o.o er yeah what Naruto said BYE! __**Runs away from Sasuke**__ WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO BE KILLED!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto-…uh Sasuke? Shadow-chan…you guys here? Where is everybody?_

_Kakashi- __**Pops out of nowhere **__Yo!_

_Naruto-AAHH! Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?_

_Kakashi-er well ya see until Sasuke realizes that if he kills Shadow-chan nothing will happen between him and you, then she's on the run and hiding._

_Naruto-well that explains why THEY'RE not here but why are YOU here?_

_Kakashi-well I'm here with Iruka but he won't be here till the disclaimer he had to finish something first._

_Naruto-ah ok…erm do you know when they'll be back?_

_Kakashi-I give em 2-4 chapters till Sasuke realizes that he can't kill her._

_Naruto-let's hope you're right._

_Iruka- __**Panting from running**__ sorry I'm late you guys so let's start the disclaimer._

_Kakashi-o that reminds me she gave me a paper to read._

_Iruka-ok well Shadow-chan doesn't own Naruto._

_Kakashi- __**Reads paper**__ if I did whenever you were reading the manga or watching the anime, you'd see hot man sex from Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi and Iruka._

_Iruka&Naruto- __**blushing **__…M-Masashi Kishimoto does…_

_Kakashi-…well let's just start the story shall we?

* * *

_

After Art Class, Naruto ran to his Gym Class for fear of being late.

"HOW THE HELL DID I END UP BEING LATE TO GYM? OOO I HOPE MY GYM TEACHER ISN'T STRICK!" yelled Naruto as he left a trail of frazzled students whom had gotten in his way and dirt and debris.

After finally reaching the gymnasium, a panting Naruto didn't see his teacher anywhere.

'_I see everyone else is here but no teacher. Oh cool me, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru are in the same Gym Class!' _ Naruto happily thought as he went to the group of guys.

"Hey you guys it's Naruto!" exclaimed Kiba happily as he saw that sunshine yellow head of hair stick out in the crowd of kids.

"Man am I glad I'm in the same class as you guys. Sorry I'm late." Said Naruto as he reached them.

"Meh it's okay." Choji said with surprisingly no bag of food in his to occupy his mouth from speaking clearly.

"Uh am I late or something cause I don't see the teacher anywhere?" asked Naruto as he once again surveyed the huge gym to see if he could spot an adult that might look like a gym teacher.

"Troublesome…" said Shikamaru drowsily as he tried to sleep while standing up.

"What he meant to say is that yea you are late but lucky for you the teacher isn't here to give you detention or anything." Translated Kiba to Naruto.

"Ah okay well he or she better get their butt here or else I would've just ran from one end of the school to another for no damn re-" Just as Naruto was going to finish ranting on about the unknown teacher and their tardiness, out of nowhere a huge puff of smoke appeared.

"Hello kiddies sorry I'm I was just doing a little warm exercise and lost track of time." Said what seemed like a man as the smoke cleared.

After said smoke had died out, everyone had mouths wide open and surprised looks on their faces at how the teacher looked.

To put it bluntly, he brought the word 'Flamboyant' to a whole 'nother level. He had the bushiest brows you'd ever laid eyes on. It looked as if he had cut a hairy caterpillar in two and glued it to his face. And his hair looked as if he'd cut it himself with its bowl shape and it had an unnatural shine to it.

And if he thought wearing a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and a green cargo vest where in then he was wrong.

"My name is Maito Gai and for the rest of this year I'll be your gym teacher." Said Gai as he made a thumbs up pose showing his overly shiny teeth and a twinkle in his squinty eyes.

"And this my assistant Lee." Said Gai.

With that said a man who looked to be about 24-26 magically appeared from right behind.

"…" Was how the room went when the room saw the man.

He looked like a miniature version of Gai! The only difference was that he had bug like eyes with eyelashes at the bottom of them.

"Hello youthful children my name is Lee and I will be your assistant!" said Lee as he made a kung-fu pose.

' _**Groan**__ Somehow I can tell this year is gonna be anything then normal.' _Thought Naruto with an anime like sweat drop forming at the back of his head.

"Alright everyone go change into your gym clothes and then come back here when you're done." Said Gai after somehow disappearing with Lee.

After a couple more minutes of everyone in said gym staring at the spot where Gai and Lee once stood in a puzzled and surprised way, they started to move to either the girls or boys locker rooms.

In the Boys Locker Room…

"Well that was…interesting." Said Naruto to Kiba after finishing putting on his basketball shorts.

"To say the least I'd call it troublesome and a waste of my time when I could've been sleeping." Shikamaru said as he laid his body on a bench near Kiba, Naruto, and Choji after changing.

"Are those two related?" Choji asked.

"No I don't think so. Someone told me that the younger guy, Lee just dresses like Gai cause apparently he worships the ground he walks on." Replied Kiba to Choji after putting on the rest of his gym clothes.

"Ya know I just realized something after only being in this school for only a day." Said Naruto as he sat on another bench to the right of the one Shikamaru was lying on.

"And that is…?" questioned Kiba as he tied his sneakers.

"This school has an oddball array of faculty." Replied Naruto bluntly and to the point.

"You can say that again." Said Choji while eating a candy bar that he somehow got of nowhere.

"Ain't that the truth."? Kiba added in.

"Well we might as well get going to the gym." Naruto said as he started walking to the door.

" **Sigh** troublesome…" Shikamaru said as he reluctantly got off the somewhat comfortable bench.

"I'm right behind you." Said Kiba.

"Same here." Choji said after taking one last bite of what was left of the candy bar and throwing away the wrapper.

In the Gymnasium…

"All right everyone today were just going to run around the track field 4 times. Since it's your first day I'm going easy on all of ya." Gai said after doing a thumbs-up pose and once again showing his overly shiny teeth.

"Gai-sensei is so nice!" A tearful Lee said.

With that said, the people in the gym groaned while walking to the door that lead to the back track field.

"If this is Gai being nice then I don't wanna know what he'd make us do if he was in a bad mood." Muttered Naruto to Kiba.

"Haha true." Chuckled Kiba as he and Naruto started their first lap.

* * *

30 Minutes Later…

"Can't **pant** breath going to **pant** die." Panted Naruto as he literally crawled to the bleachers after finishing his 4th lap with Kiba hitching a free ride by latching his arms onto his leg.

"Get the **pant** fuck of my **exhales sharply** off my leg dog breath!" Naruto said as he weakly tried to get Kiba off his leg whilst trying to sit down near a panting Choji and a sweat drenched Shikamaru.

"Naruto I **pant** think Kiba's knocked out **pant** cold." Said Shikamaru while trying to catch as much of his breath as he can.

"I think **pant** he's right look **pant**." Agreed Choji as he pointed to a passed out Kiba still holding to Naruto's leg.

"Oh great." Said Naruto sarcastically.

"Ok youthful children for the people who are done running all four laps, then you may go and change then head to class!" exclaimed Lee excitedly.

After Lee left, people where groaning and whimpering in pain for having to move there overly exhausted bodies to the locker rooms.

* * *

In the Boys Locker Room…

"Ugh man I think I've lost the feeling…well everywhere!" said Kiba after finally waking up and off Naruto's leg.

"Same here." Said Naruto as he was changing back into his school (mind you he was having trouble cause of all that running).

"If I keep on running like that then pretty soon I might lose this weight!" Choji added in as he finished changing out of his now sweat drenched clothes.

" **Sigh** Somehow dying seems better then this cause at least I can sleep." Grumbled Shikamaru while once again lying on the same bench after changing his clothes.

"Ah well at least it's over and we can enjoy a nice 40 minutes of nothing but food and friends. Onwards to the cafeteria!" exclaimed Naruto after somehow getting back all his energy.

"It amazes me how quickly he's able to get his energy back when something he likes is mentioned." Said Choji to Kiba and Shikamaru as they followed the trail of debris and students Naruto left behind after running out of the locker room.

"What would amaze me more would be if Naruto were able to get more then a C+ to pass." Said Kiba.

" **Sigh** You should be glad he wasn't held back…troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru as he and the rest of them reached the cafeteria.

* * *

_Naruto-…so um okay I guess it ends here for this chapter._

_Iruka-uh-huh._

_Kakashi-pretty much._

_Naruto-…hey Kakashi-sensei, did Shadow-chan give ya anything else to do on that paper for this chapter._

_Kakashi-besides telling the readers to review and hope that she's not dead, as we speak then no._

_Iruka-er don't scare the boy we all know that Shadow-chan is going to come back in one piece…I hope._

_Naruto-O.O…plz rate and review._

_Kakashi-what he said?_

_Iruka-Naruto where are you going?_

_Naruto-well since this chapters done I'm gonna go try and find Sasuke and tell him the consequences of him killing Shadow-chan._

_Kakashi-well come back before chapter 5._

_Iruka-erm yeah what Kakashi said…soo bye!_

_Kakashi- __**resumes reading Icha Icha Paradise**_

_Iruka- -_-" __**sigh**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Naruto- erm hi everyone…well uh we are now officially on chapter 6 of Shadow-chan's story __Bittersweet Memories__._

_Sai- __**appears out of nowhere**__ hello Naruto._

_Naruto- o.o…uh hi Sai what are ya doing here? Where are Kakashi and Iruka-sensei?_

_Sai- well to answer your first question I'm here cause Shadow asked me to and Kakashi and Iruka are…well doing stuff._

_Naruto- doing stuff what do you me- O.O oooohhh 'doing stuff' -_-". But why did Shadow-chan ask you to be here anyway?_

_Sai- you know just cause I'm an antagonist character in this story doesn't mean that Shadow has a vendetta on me and it was on short notice. That reminds me she told me to give you this note to read._

_Naruto- o okay lemme see: __**Naruto, still on the run from Sasuke. If you don't see Kakashi or Iruka then I'm guessing Kakashi sidetracked Iruka aheheh ^_^". If you're reading this then that means that Sai is there with you. Yea sorry but I kinda like Sai he's all right. But I warned him that if he tries any funny stuff there's going to be a character death reeaal soon.**_

_**~Shadow**_

_**P.S. If he DOES do anything just call for Ino crap gotta go Sasuke just spotted meh! O.o**_

_Sai- shall we start the disclaimer._

_Naruto- sure Shadow-chan doesn't own Naruto._

_Sai- Masashi Kisimoto does

* * *

._

As Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji reached the cafeteria, they heard squealing.

"Why do I get the feeling that the cause of that squealing is caused by ?" said Kiba as he and the others started looking for a table.

"Because it IS … **sigh** troublesome." Replied Shikamaru as he laid his head down on a table near the door they entered, which would be their unofficial table till they graduated. Or you know till they decide they want a new table or something.

With that said, a crowd of girls who had squealed suddenly parted to make a path like the Red Sea so could get by.

' _**Sigh**__ dammnit I try to get something to eat then the next thing I know, a bunch of squealing girls show up_.' Sasuke thought irritability.

"Man if you guys are just gonna sit there and wait for the food to come to you then I'm just gonna take all the good stuff." Teased Naruto as he got out of the bench on the round lunch table.

"Ha real funny man." Said Choji as he followed suit with Naruto to the lunch line.

"I'm right behind you guys, come on Shikamaru!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Whatever…" droned Shikamaru as he reluctantly got out of his comfy position on the table with his head lying down.

Just as the group was walking the opposite direction where the squealing was, Sasuke spotted an unforgettable head of hair as it made it's way to the lunch line.

'_If there is a God then I thank him for bringing me something to ease my annoyance with.'_ Sasuke thought as he made his way the gang did.

* * *

"Mmm everything looks so good I don't know what to pick." Naruto said to know one in particular as he got a tray, plate, and a carton of chocolate milk.

"I'd suggest the spaghetti and meatballs it looks delicious." Sasuke hotly told Naruto having his breath fan over said blonde's ear.

"Duh-huh? Erm uh h-h-hi !" stammered Naruto as he finally realized who it was that was doing that. With that came a blush.

'_Tch I just love that cute blush he has. More importantly I'm glad I'm the one that's causing it.' _Sasuke thought as he towered over Naruto.

While doing so, our pale complexioned teacher failed to notice that two of the girls in the group of squealing girls that followed him stopped squealing.

'_I can't believe that twerp is getting the attention that I should be getting from .' _thought Sakura as she watched the seen before her eyes.

'_Why the hell is __**sighs happily**__ staring at the bane of my existence?' _Karin growled as she soaked in the sight before her.

"Erm I sure yeah I-I guess it does look good." Naruto replied as he started to pile his plate with spaghetti. Because of still being embarrassed of what had happened, Naruto failed to be careful of making sure none of the tomato sauce wouldn't splatter anywhere and got some of it on his fingers.

Not thinking of anything but just as an easy way to clean up the sauce, Naruto started to lick and suck his fingers innocently while using his left hand to move his tray down the line so he could pay.

'_Damn that's hot. Heh, there's something else he could suck and lick like that.' _Thought Sasuke as he watched the erotic sight presented to him.

"Oh that reminds me why I came over here. Naruto are you still able to come to my room after school?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah I think but I have to tell Iruka first." Replied Naruto as he stopped only a couple inches from the cashier to answer Sasuke.

"Well unfortunately I have a meeting so I think you may have to come to my classroom during your free period." He (Sasuke) said.

"Oh well sure lucky for you I have it right after lunch but I have to tell first." Naruto said as he smiled and paid for his lunch.

"Nah it's okay dude I'll tell him for you." Said Kiba not wanting to be ignored for that much of a period.

"Really? Thanks." Naruto said as he smiled a grin so big that he had to close his eyes.

Sasuke saw that and got pissed off.

'_How is it that this boy who's only a gene pool or two away from being a real mutt able to make my little angel smile like that?' _ Sasuke thought bitterly as he glared at Kiba's head while he, Naruto and the rest of the group walked back to their table.

"Hey ? What were you talking about when you said about meeting Naruto after school?" asked Sakura as she clung her arms to Sasuke's left arm and started to rub her chest to it.

"Yeah what did you mean?" Karin asked too doing the same thing but also doing what she thought was a seductive voice not wanting to be one-upped.

"Huh? Oh Naruto needed to finish his paper that the class was doing earlier today." Sasuke replied cold and unemotional as he roughly ripped his arms from the two banshees grips and started to walk out the door.

'_If I'm not able to get food here peacefully here, then I might as well try going off school property.' _Sasuke thought as he passed by Naruto's table but not before seeing Naruto slurp the spaghetti and eat the meatballs all hot like but not realizing it himself.

' _**Groans**__ that boy is going to be the death of me.' _Thought Sasuke as he started to think even more dirty thoughts of him and Naruto doing unspeakable stuff.

"Crap, stupid libido." Mumbled Sasuke as he realized he was starting to get a tent in his pants.

* * *

_Naruto-okay so that's the end of that chapter ^_^_

_Sai-I must admit that it was pretty good._

_Naruto-you can say that again. So yea everyone please rate and review and hope that Sasuke didn't kill Shadow-chan o.o_

_Sai-I hope he didn't I want a piece of you too Naruto._

_Naruto-O.O…er yeah well seeya! __**Runs away**_

_Sai- __**Chuckles**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Naruto- hmm… I wonder who Shadow-chan called up this time…?_

_Ino- hiya Naruto!_

_Naruto- oh hey Ino =D! Lemme guess Shadow-chan right?_

_Ino- yup that's right._

_Naruto- well ok then shall we start the disclaimer?_

_Ino- sure! Shadow-chan doesn't own Naruto_

_Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

_

"Are you sure I don't have to go tell myself Kiba?" asked Naruto as they headed to Free Period while Shikamaru went to AP Math and Choji to Health.

"Yes I'm sure. Just go to 's classroom already." Insisted Kiba but feeling a bit insulted at how the blond didn't trust him to do something as simple as this.

"Well ok then. Heh who knows, he's probably just reading one of those Icha Icha books people keep saying he reads." Naruto said. With that, he went a different way but not before thanking Kiba.

While walking, Naruto failed to notice that he'd bumped into someone.

"Oof! Oh sorry." Naruto apologized while laughing nervously.

"It's quite alright." Answered said person. When Naruto was done trying to be calm (but failing badly at), he noticed that the man was a teacher by the ID and picture hanging from his neck.

The man was a good 6'2 compared to Naruto's 5'5 physique. Said man had a stunning appearance to say the least. He had light lavender eyes that girls would kill to have and call their own. He had a fair creamy, skin color with no pimples or zits to mar it. And he had long brown hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. Its color was not to light, nor to dark. He gave off a calm demeanor. We'll call this man Neji Hyuuga.

Unbeknownst to Naruto who was still gawking at the man, said man was checking out our tan protagonist.

'_Hm, cute boy.' _Thought Neji after he was done taking in Naruto's appearance.

"Hello, my name is . I'm kind of new here and almost lost my way to my class." Said Neji with a warm smile to Naruto.

"Oh uh heheh same here. I'm surprised that I haven't gotten lost yet." Replied Naruto whilst trying not to fidget under Neji's intense gaze.

To make him feel more at ease, Neji uttered a chuckled.

"Ah man I'm late!" exclaimed Naruto as he looked at a nearby wall clock.

"It was nice meeting you . Bye!" shouted Naruto and with that ran as fast as he could leaving a perplexed Hyuuga man alone in the empty hallway.

'_Heh, what a peculiar boy.' _Thought Neji amused. With that he resumed walking to his 10th grade English class he was to teach. While doing so, he failed to realize that he hadn't asked the boy what his name was until reaching the door to his classroom.

'_Next time, I'll remember.' _He thought after sliding open the door.

* * *

_**In Sasuke's Classroom…**_

'_Ugh, where is that dobe?' _thought Sasuke as he tried not to punch a hole in the chalkboard.

"Maybe he got held up…" Sasuke mumbled to himself trying not to think that the whiskered boy ditched him but failing and only becoming dejected.

Just as Sasuke was just going to resume grading papers from his earlier classes and forgot about the blue-eyed angel, said boy showed up at his open class door panting with a flushed look on his face.

"Sorry I'm **pant** late Mr **exhales sharply** ." panting Naruto as he walked to a front desk and sat in it to catch his breath.

"Hn no problem at all Naruto." Replied Sasuke coolly but doing back flips in his head because of the joy of not being ditched. With that said, Sasuke got up and handed Naruto his half finished paper from earlier in Homeroom.

"Take as long as you need to. If you need something from me, don't hesitate to ask. The history books are in the back bottom selves if you want some reference from them." Sasuke told Naruto but thinking of many ways he could put his plan in action that he'd thought up earlier.

"O-Ok thank-you." Replied Naruto as he got to work on his paper.

"I hope you don't mind me closing the door. The less distractions there are, the better you can work." Sasuke said as he walked to the door and slid it shut.

'_Heh phase 1 complete.' _Thought Sasuke.

"Erm no not a-at all." Stammered Naruto (mind you he had a blush adorning his cheeks).

'_Man why do I keep stammering and blushing when I talk with him?' _thought Naruto as he tried to keep his mind on his work. As Naruto was finally able to concentrate on his paper and not on a certain pale teacher, he realized that he didn't know the answer to a question.

"U-Uh excuse me , I-I need help." Stuttered Naruto as he meekly raised his hand to get his attention.

'_Tch, I didn't even have to do anything to get phase 2 started.' _Thought Sasuke smugly as he got up from his office chair and walked toward Naruto's seat.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sasuke hotly whispered to Naruto, his breath caressing his cheeks and pouty rosy lips. Because of the perimeter that his and Sasuke's faces were, he could feel the man's breath on him making it hard for Naruto to put words into a sentence to tell him why he'd called him over. Instead he just sat there, eyes glazed over with a pink hue to his cheeks and lips opened a bit.

"Naruto, are you all right?" asked Sasuke with a believable concerned face but already knowing why the boy was like that.

'_Damn, I just want to pin him to the ground and ravish him right here, right now.' _Thought Sasuke trying obscenely hard to not let his lust for said boy show in his eyes. Well that and to make sure Sasuke Jr. didn't get excited.

"Huh, o-oh uh yeah I'm alright." Replied Naruto after finally getting out of his daze feeling embarrassed.

"Ok then. Now what was the question you had for me?" asked Sasuke after being able to keep his libido and hormones in check.

"I don't know the answer to n-number 6. C-Can you help me?" asked Naruto with big, blue innocent eyes and fidgeting in his seat.

'_Heh, I can help you with more then that.' _Thought Sasuke, inwardly smirking.

"Sure, ok let me see what the question is then." Replied Sasuke as he moved to stand on Naruto's left side.

In 1940, , Japan, and _ signed a treaty to be allies in WWII. What country, besides , and Japan signed the treaty?

_**Austria**_

_**Russia**_

_**Germany**_

of the Above

"Aheheh, History was never one of my strong points." Commented Naruto after reading the question to Sasuke.

"Heh, I wouldn't say that." Replied Sasuke.

"Well ok first, let's just cross out some that wouldn't fit alright?" asked Sasuke.

"Erm s-sure. I guess." Naruto replied.

"Let's start with Austria first. Now, in my opinion, I don't think Austria was involved in the signing of the treaty. What do you think Naruto?" Sasuke queried.

"…Hmm hey yeah you're right! So no to Austria." Naruto said whilst making a line through the word.

"Ok then good. Hmm Russia wouldn't make a good answer because they were allied with the Americans, English, French, and Chinese." Thought Sasuke out loud.

"Now that you mention it, I think that's something Iruka told me before." The tanned boy told Sasuke while crossing out _**Russia**_.

"Well, why don't you try to figure out the answer between those two yourself." Said Sasuke.

"U-um o-okay." Naruto replied.

'_Phase 3 starts now.' _Thought Sasuke happily…meh as happy as an Uchiha would like to show.

After a couple of minutes of silence and Naruto thinking between which one would be right, said boy spoke up.

"I-Is the answer Germany?" Naruto meekly asked afraid that it would be wrong.

"That's correct." Sasuke said happily (again as happy as an Uchiha would want to show). As he said those words, Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's back and starting tracing circles. Naruto tensed at the feeling not knowing what to do.

"Is there something the matter Na-ru-to?" Sasuke asked whispering huskily in Naruto's ear emphasizing the syllables in the boy's name and lightly nibbling on Naruto's left earlobe.

* * *

_Ino- O.O_

_Naruto- /_

_Ino- that was a hot cliffhanger_

_Naruto- y-yeah it was_

_Ino- erm well yeah please rate and review Shadow-chan's story_

_Naruto- due to Shadow-chan getting in trouble with her older brother, she's banned from the computer till August 19th _

_Ino- she'll try to update as much as possible without getting caught_

_Naruto&Ino- bye! ^_^  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Naruto- hi everyone! Well I'm just waiting for someone to come here to help with the disclaimer._

_Kiba- hey Naruto_

_Akamaru- __**bark bark**_

_Naruto- Kiba? Akamaru? … Ok now I'm confused… I thought you weren't really into yaoi…?_

_Kiba- I'm not… Shadow-chan bribed Akamaru with a years supply of kibble and steak so I was forced to say yes…-_-"_

_Naruto- ah well ok… is she and Sasuke gonna be back in chapter 9?_

_Kiba- yeah… I think she said that Sasuke finally realized that he couldn't kill her cause of what Kakashi-sensei said back in chapter 5_

_Naruto- finally \^o^/ ok now with the disclaimer_

_Kiba- Shadow-chan doesn't own Naruto_

_Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto does

* * *

_

"Hm Naruto, you seem to be really tense all of a sudden. Why is that?" said Sasuke as he was done busying him self at nibbling said blonds' ear and now trailing his mouth to his jaw, collarbone, then neck.

"…" Unfortunately for Naruto, he was still shell shocked from the bold move Sasuke had done to him.

"Here, let me help you." Before Naruto could even ask what Sasuke meant by 'help', the taller man put his left hand inside of his (Naruto's) shirt (1) and starting to play with his nipples.

"Aahh. P-Please don't d-d-do that Mr.U-Uchiha!" Naruto moaned out after having his sensitive nubs played with till they became hard.

' _**Moan**__ I should just take you right now but that would ruin my plans.' _Thought Sasuke as his cock started to twitch, loving the way the blue-eyed boy said his name.

"And what, pray tell must I not do _Naruto_?" said Sasuke with lust emitting from him whilst still playing with the smaller male's nipples loving the way they felt when they became hard again after being touched.

"P-Please . This is wron- aahh!" Naruto said but wasn't able to finish when Sasuke decided to pinch his nubs.

"I don't see how it's wrong when both sides of the party enjoy it." Sasuke countered as Naruto was arching into his touch.

Naruto was blushing like mad. His eyes glazed over with his mouth partially opened. He was panting like mad from the pleasure he was getting.

When Sasuke took in the way the tan boy looked at the moment, he couldn't control himself and kissed the boy hotly and passionately. Making sure to show just how much he wanted said boy.

Naruto was once again stunned as he was being kissed. Because of having Iruka as a guardian, he was still innocent to how babies where made and how you made love to a woman, let alone a man. Hell, he didn't even have his first kiss yet so this was all new to him!

What was even more new to him was when a wet appendage started to lick his bottom lip, wanting permission, no more like demanding he open his mouth so it could explore him. Naruto gladly aloud it entrance, afraid of what would happen if he didn't.

As Sasuke was busying his tongue to explore every nook and crevice of the first years' mouth, he started to lead the boy to his desk and started unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to see more then what the offending clothes would allow his gaze to see. While doing so, his right hand started to trail down Naruto's tan, taut stomach to his crotch.

When he felt as if he would die from lack of oxygen, Sasuke reluctantly unlatched his mouth the kitsunes' mouth, only having a line of spittle still connecting them but breaking after awhile.

"Mm, Naruto you taste very peculiar. Like ramen mixed with a hint of lemon and mint. Odd and yet it fits you." Sasuke whispered into his ear while nuzzling his neck.

Mind you, when Sasuke had planned this, he knew that said boy wouldn't be able to answer him because of the actions he was doing to him. All the whiskered boy could do was blush and try to cover his exposed chest with his arms.

"Now, now Naruto, we can't have you trying to hide yourself from me now can we? Hmm I'll just fix that." Said Sasuke mockingly scolding him and once again mockingly thinking. He used Naruto's school tie to tie his wrist above his head.

"Hn, there. Much better." Said Sasuke proud of himself.

"Nngh…t-this is embarrassing." Naruto panted, not liking this one bit.

"Tch you say it's embarrassing and yet you seem to be quite happy about this." Sasuke replied while palming Naruto's growing bulge through his black and gray plaid pants, chuckling at how he tried to arched more into the touch mewling for more contact.

"P-Please." Naruto whined as he tried to create friction with the older male's hand and his now erect manhood.

"Please what Naruto?" Sasuke whispered huskily into the boy's ear while caressing his clothed member.

"P-Please touch my cock!" Naruto blurted out.

"Hn better. Now how I do love all the cute little sounds you make when I touch you, but I need you to not be so loud lest we want someone to come and see what's wrong." Sasuke said as he started to trail his hand down the sun-kissed boy's stomach.

Just as he reached Naruto's zipper, he decided to tease him a bit by purposely avoiding freeing his manhood and tracing random stuff on his inner thighs. When Sasuke grew bored of that, he slowly unzipped Naruto's pant zipper (once again he meant to tease him). After he unzipped the blue-eyed boys pants, he pulled the pants and his boxers down to pool around his ankles.

"Heh, my my Naruto seems as if you're REALLY happy." Chuckled Sasuke as he saw Naruto's penis. It was already rock hard and the tip was deep pinkish color. It already had some precum dripping out.

Once again, Naruto tried to cover himself cause of the embarrassment he felt. All he could was fidget mind you unless you've forgotten that his hands were tied.

"Well I see you're eager for some release. Heh who am I to try and stop it?" after those words left Sasuke's mouth, he put the blond males cock in his mouth while his hands were playing with his scrotum.

"Nngh! Aah Sasuke m-more please!" begged Naruto.

The pale man granted him his wish by putting his tongue in the slit, tasting the pearly essence that was leaving it.

"Now now Naruto what did I say about the noise?" said Sasuke when he took his mouth off Naruto's penis.

"D-Don't m-make so **pant** much noise." Replied Naruto breathing heavily.

"Hn much better." Sasuke said and once again putting the head in his mouth.

After a couple more licks and touching his sack, Naruto was close to his climax.

"! I-I think I'm coming." Exclaimed Naruto mouth fucking his teacher.

"Then come for me my little kitsune." Whispered Sasuke as he briefly took his mouth off Naruto's manhood once again.

"Da nngh!" with that said, Naruto came. Hard.

* * *

_Kiba- -/- duuude…_

_Naruto- woah o/O_

_Akamaru- __**whines cause he's scared**_

_Kiba- who knew Shadow-chan had such and imagination…_

_Naruto-…yeah. Well please rate and review_

_Kiba- that's it I'm outta here. Come boy._

_Akamaru- __**barks**_

_Naruto- erm I'll come with. Oh yeah before I forgot, Shadow-chan changed the uniform. She'll tell you more about it in chapter nin if you were confused on why it was different._

_Kiba- and her ban on the computer has been extended so she won't be on till Sept.2__nd__ now. Can we go now?_

_Naruto- meh why not bye!_

_Shadow- hey guys well im back nd alive ^_^_

Sasuke- so m i T_T

_Shadow- unfortunatley i wont b able to write chapter 9 as soon as i had hope :P_

_Naruto- whys tht Shadow-chan?_

_Shadow- ok well yesterday i was just listening to a song on iTunes on my netbook when it suddenly froze rite?_

_Naruto- riite...?_

_Shadow- so then i just like restarted it cuz like i couldnt move anything on the screen riiite?_

_Sasuke- *sigh* just get to the point already u stupid woman_

_Shadow- :P bastard... anywho when i reopen it the screen it gave me options on how i wanted to start my computer.._

_Naruto- uh huh..._

_Shadow- so yea i pressed the Start Windows Up Normally one nd i waited for it to start...nd it went back to options :O_

_Sasuke- did u try pressing another option u idiot?_

_Naruto- Sasuke b nice!_

_Shadow- why thnk u Naruto =D nd yes i did Captain Obvious TT_TT but i did tht like 20 times nd i still got zip nada shit :P_

_Sasuke- now ur telling ppl this why...?_

_Shadow- cuz i was working on chapter 9 nd sum video for my Youtube account when tht happened nd im scared tht my netbook lost em all ._._

_Naruto- o.0..._

_Sasuke- o.o...shit -_-"_

_Shadow- yea so lets hope nuthin happened to my video or unsaved draft cuz i can like only rmrbr 50% of it..._

_Naruto- aw man i hope nuthin happened to it ;A;_

_Sasuke- if sumthin did im going to burn u alive wit ur netbook :(_

_Shadow&Naruto- 0.0_

_Shadow-...erm ahem any who erm yea sry u guys aheheh ^_^" nd also if my computer does get fixed dont expect me to write rite away cuz i have girls soccer practice every fucking day minus Friday, Orchestra on Monday mornings nd on Thursdays, o nd Chorus on Mondays too nd prob sum clubs sooo yea im preettty busy _..._

_Naruto- so long as u still have time for us thts all tht matters ^_^_

_Sasuke- so long as i dont kill u on the spot thts all tht matters to me_

_Shadow- aww thnk u again Naruto imma treat u to ramen at my place nd gee Sasuke im feelin the love -_-... so yea sorry everyone but i havent left this story so sorry for my unofficial 1 month hiatus ;A; i lost feeling for the story nd needed sum time to feel it again so any who...yea bye nd ill try to make time for this story again. ONWARDS TO RAMEN!_

_Naruto- YAY! |^_^/_

_Sasuke- T_T...hn_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone it's me Shadow-chan =D! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated __**'**__**Bittersweet Memories**__**' **__ since like summer ;A;! See for the first few days I just kinda got lazy on it so yeah that's no excuse aheh ^_^". And then since it was August, I got busy with buying school shit since school restarted on the 30__th__ -_-"._

_And then out of the blue one day, I WON A NETBOOK XD! So then I could write more chapters without having to worry that my dad or my brother (honestly my mom could be more of a bad parent since she don't look at what I do so bonus!) would wonder what the hell I'm typing up at like a mile a minute. But see my netbook froze one night because of iTunes and it can still open but nothing else :/._

_So no I have to go and buy a portable CD drive at Best Buy cause netbooks aren't built with one :P. But my dad since the cheap man he is said to give him two weeks so that we can go T_T. So now don't worry built there's a 80%-91.223433% that I'll be able to fix my computer by then =D_

_So yea again sorry cause half of the first reason I hadn't updated was cause school was going to reopen and I got lazy. But NOW I have soccer so I'm not always home and also Orchestra :/. I apologize and I don't blame if you want to send the dogs on meh =). Now if you're wondering where the flibber-flabber are Sasuke and Naruto….erm well let's just say that if you listen closely you can the sounds of a bed creaking, chains moving, and stuff vibrating o.o….and also our poor little Naru-chan…making sounds aheheh =3._

_Any who again bye and I'm deeply sorry ;A;!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Shadow- hey everybody! **_

_**Naruto- oAo….SHADOW-CHAN YOU'RE ALIVE! **_

_**Shadow- strangely yes o.o **_

_**Sasuke- you know I'm here to dobe T_T **_

_**Naruto- I see that but I'm pissed at you cause you made have to go through the ordeal of having to introduce chapters and having Sai trying to molest me **__**L**_

_**Shadow- I gotta agree with Naruto on that emo kid U_U **_

_**Sasuke- tch whatever. We'll discuss this later just do the damn disclaimer **_

_**Naruto- Shadow-chan doesn't own Naruto **_

_**Shadow- Masashi Kishimoto does ah this feels nostalgic.

* * *

**_

He couldn't believe what had just happened. It was just all a big blur as he unconsciously ran to the nearest boy's bathroom.

'_What…wh-what did I just do?' _thought Naruto shocked and wondering if all of that had happened while he looked at himself in the mirror, disgusted at what he saw.

Parts of his blushing had faded away to a light flush. His eyes were still a bit glassy from everything becoming a blur in the heat of the past moment. His lips and neck were now nipped, marked, and bruised by a certain Uchiha.

After what seemed like an hour but was ten more seconds, Naruto broke down and cried, disgusted at how he looked. The sound of his sobbing ricocheted off the tiled walls. What Naruto failed to notice was that a pair of strong arms had encircled themselves around his shoulders. Instead of being scared, he leaned into the inviting limbs and continued sobbing into the mysterious persons chest.

"Shh it's okay. Whatever happened is over now." A pair of creamy pale lips whispered soothingly into the sad blondes ear.

After a couple more minutes of sniffling and clearing his eyes of any unshed tears, Naruto looked up to the person whom he had been crying his eyes out to for 10 minutes (or at least that's how long it seemed like.). It was that new teacher he'd met earlier- Neji Hyuuga!

"I'm s-sorry for b-bothering you with my sobbing ." mumbled Naruto a blush of embarrassment dusting his fox-like cheeks.

"It was no problem at all. You know I never got your name earlier in the hallway." Neji pointed out cocking his head to the side a bit to show emphasis on his curiosity.

"I-I'm sorry that was rude of me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." the tanned boy answered a bit of his happiness returning, making his blue eyes shine."Na-ru-to. Hmm that name really suits you a lot." said Neji, amusement visible in his lilac colored eyes.

"Now, I hope I'm not intruding but would you mind me asking why you were crying?" the milky skinned Hyuuga queried. Seriousness and curiosity filled his eyes.

At that question, the little spark of happiness faded from Naruto's azure eyes.

"Nothing, I-I should be heading back to class. I'm sorry for bothering you." murmured the younger, already trying to pry himself free from the arms enclosed around him.

Only the problem was that struggling, Neji's grip only got tighter on his shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain to me why you were crying." said Neji, a stern look adorning his eyes.

"Pl-please … I really don't wanna talk about it. It's a personal problem. May you let me go?" answered Naruto with a somber voice that seemed distance as he said that, his eyes seeming to have gone dead.

Neji was surprised at how sad and desperate the kitsune looked.

Without anymore words exchanged, Neji freed Naruto and they both got up, awkwardness evident in the air as they stared at each other for a mere seconds more before Naruto started to the restroom door. Just as he was about to turn the door knob, Neji said something.

"I hope I'm not being privy Naruto….but I really do want to know more about you. You seem like an interesting young man and I hope we see each other more often." Neji said, a tinge of respect laced in his voice.

"Thank-you and I hope that we see each other more too. Again I'm sorry that I didn't wanna talk to you about why I was crying." with a small smile and a click of the door closing, Naruto was gone, his footsteps receding as he went farther and farther away from Neji.

* * *

_**Shadow- I FINALLY FINISHED IT 8D!**_

_**Sasuke- yea and it only took you almost 3 months even though you already had this chapter written down and then wait until after New Year's to post it T_T**_

_**Naruto- o.o**_

_**Shadow- ANY WHO! I'm effin sorry that I like just disappeared from the Earth after summer ended. I was busy being lazy and then I got involved in soccer and Orchestra started again and then I had a Winter Concert and yeaaaa….so before I close this I have and announcement to make :D**_

_**Naruto- you're not gonna put me in a maids outfit are you ._.?**_

_**Shadow- noooo…not yet at least but me and my friend TheNaomiSun co-wrote a crossover Hetalia/Vampire Knight story called 'Control Freak' that I will get around to posting. I don't know yet if it'll be a one-shot, two-shot, or multi-chapter**_

_**Sasuke- before you bore the readers to death why don't you end this author's note and let us get on with our lives**_

_**Shadow- -_-"…you're lucky I can't kill you off cause ppl would hate me duck butt hair. Well bye :D!**_

_**P.S Sorry this chapter is so short I ran out of ideas XP**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Shadow- hey y'all ^^"**_

_**Sasuke- =.= I just love how you leave this story for almost what? A month or so?**_

_**Shadow- bah I'm soo sorry about that I truly am :[**_

_**Naruto- ehh well you're here now that's all that matters ^^**_

_**Shadow- I guess…well disclaimer time**_

_**Naruto- shadow-chan doesn't own Naruto**_

_**Sasuke- Kishimoto does**_

_**Shadow- let the story commence!**_

* * *

You ever look back at the things you've done and just wish that you'd never done em? Well a certain Uchiha somewhat felt that feeling as he sat in his empty classroom, his hands were cradling his head.

"Well, that sure didn't go as I had hoped." muttered Sasuke as he felt pangs of guilt and frustration soak into him on pushing himself on to Naruto.

Right at that moment, the door to the classroom slid open. At first, the raven headed man had thought it was Naruto and was full on ready to apologize to him, but he sat right back down at his desk with an annoyed expression as he saw whom it was.

* * *

"Hmm well well, you sure looked like you were expecting someone else to appear." Kakashi Hatake chuckled, his different colored eyes showing jest as they stared at the pissy Uchiha.

"What do you want Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as he glared at an opposite window so as not to see the silver haired mans presence.

"I see your attitude towards me hasn't wavered a bit. Well I was walking around the school and had happened to noticed a blond haired student literally burst through your classroom doors sobbing his poor eyes out." Kakashi said bluntly, his eyebrow quirking upwards as he awaited any reasoning to why he'd seen such a peculiar scene.

For awhile, all there was, was silence as the pale Uchiha decided not to give an answer. Kakashi took that as a sign to continue on with his talking.

"You know Sasuke, it isn't right to molest your student. Nor is it legal. You've only been here for a day but you should've known that unneeded and unspoken rule that we all must abide to." quipped the older male, his eyes screaming authority and sternness.

"I couldn't help myself…he caused me to do it." muttered Sasuke, now somewhat pouting inwardly at being reprimanded like a small child would for coloring on Daddy's work papers.

"Oh? And how so did that kid…Naruto was it; cause you to just jump him and do to him god knows what?" said Kakashi, frustration now in his voice as he had to talk to the Uchiha as if he were 5yrs old again.

"He just did…" Sasuke didn't bother to finish his sentence for both him and Kakashi knew it was a lost cause and not worth the breath.

"Now Sasuke, tell me this and I do caution you answer very much truthfully or else but how much do you even know of Naruto hmm? How do you that he wasn't raped as a child? Or had gone through some pretty bad crap? Did you even know that his own family was murdered when he was very young? He's an orphan." as Kakashi said those words with narrowed eyes, it slowly sunk into Sasuke's psyche.

"**Sigh **What the hell do I do? I really do care for that twerp Kakashi. I don't wanna scare him away but I guess my pent up urges took control. Mother fucker!" replied Sasuke, slowly sinking to the ground as he pounded the floor in anger and realization at what he'd done to the poor kitsune.

"In my own opinion I think it would be best you took things slowly. I'm not going to say it's not right to condone relations with a student on this term of level but, in a cliché sense, follow your heart. If you really do care for him, show him in a less sexual way." Kakashi said, clamping his hand on Sasuke's shoulder in a way of comforting.

"I really didn't mean to scare the kid. I just… **sigh **I don't know he somehow ignited a spark in me. The good kind." answered the younger male, as he looked out the window, glaring at the merry time enjoyment of gym for a class of upperclassman.

"Hey Kakashi…I have something to ask…" Sasuke trailed on.

"Hmm?" the silverette answered, his focus somewhat having returned to his Ichi Ichi Paradise book.

"How'd you know that the guys name was Naruto? I would say you went through his files but you wouldn't even had had a clue of him being connected to me in sense." the Uchiha narrowed his eyes as suspicion lit up in his dark eyes.

"Well Naruto's guardian, Iruka, confided to me during the kids lunch period while in the teachers lounge. He's really worried for the well being of that Uzumaki kid and somehow explained some back story to it. Plus he WAS suppose to have been in my class right now but his friend Kiba; strange looking kid, told me he was with you." answered the older male.

"For example…?" asked Sasuke, curious to know some inside details about the whiskered boy.

"That I won't tell. I think Naruto will tell you in time…you know if he decides to forgive you. Would you look at the time I must be heading back to my classroom. They all think I went to the bathroom. Good luck." as Kakashi back waved to Sasuke, said Uchiha was fuming.

'_One of these days I'm gonna wring that old mans neck to nothing.' _thought Sasuke, returning to his desk.

Just as he thought he could continue to finishing moping in peace, the door slides open. Thinking it was once again Kakashi having forgotten his porno book, the pale man was ready to throw a desk at him.

He stopped midway in his rampage as he saw who it was.

"…can we talk?" said the person.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_**Shadow- and that is where I stop.**_

_**Sasuke- I just loovee how you keep me in suspense Shadow =.=**_

_**Naruto- oh hush Sasuke you criticize Shadow-chan too much :[**_

_**Shadow- ok well yea anywhere *yes I meant to say that* that was chapter 17 :3 . I hope you enjoyed it and I have a new schedule on when I update.**_

_**Sasuke- but b/c she's such a lazy git, you have to check her profile for when she updates =.=**_

_**Naruto- ehh well I guess that's it ^^"**_

_**Shadow- hope to see you again in chapter 18 ciao~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Shadow- hi guys **_

_**Sasuke- I want to shoot you**_

_**Naruto- well that wasn't very nice to her**_

_**Shadow- for once I'm not angry at Sasuke…sorry for not updating ^^"**_

_**Sasuke- hn better make it up you stupid woman**_

_**Naruto- …eh hehe disclaimer time :]**_

_**Sasuke- Shadow doesn't own Naruto**_

_**Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto does**_

* * *

Everything seemed to be stopped in time as he opened the door. Sasuke was frozen in his position.

"We need to talk." Said Naruto, sliding the door closed as he stared up at the man looming over him. His azure eyes gleamed of seriousness.

"What do you need to discuss with me Naruto?" asked Sasuke, already knowing the answer as if it was clear as day.

"…I only came here to ask one thing and one thing only. What do you think of me? Am I just some play thing for you to throw aside when you're done playing with it? If so then I don't want any part of your sick little pedophilia games." Answered Naruto, surprising the older male at how the blonde went from innocence to calm, collected in this small time.

"Heh that was more than one question Uzumaki." Chuckled the fair skinned man, lounging on the front of his desk as he stared out the window.

Naruto just stared on at the onyx eyed man as he awaited an answer, all jest seeming to be gone and sucked from the enclosed classroom.

" **Sigh**, truth be told, I don't know." His simple answer seemed to cause time to move again.

The clock ticked off lazily as the whiskered boy let the answer just sink into him. Tears started to prick at his eyelids.

"I don't know," Sasuke continued, "BUT, I want to explore it more. I know I care for you as more than some quick fuck but I'm also unsure of where to go with you. Yes, I may like you but...I really just don't know. I just want to take you as my own and yet I'm scared of being near you. You're too naïve for your own good."

Neither one of the males bothered to move, an eerie silence sometimes broken by the outside world or the ever annoying presence of the clock, seeming to mock them.

"I don't get you. I'm actually somewhat disgusted at how you made me react but I kinda want to know you better too." Mumbled the tanned boy.

Sasuke finally gained the courage to stare at Naruto as he heard him sniffling.

"You can run you know. Just leave now,' said the elder, "and pretend as if nothing happened. This could all be some weird dream and you can make up whatever you want to believe of today's events." He replied. For a split second, Naruto could've sworn he'd seen sadness twinkle in the Uchiha's eyes.

"No." said Naruto.

"No? No what?" asked Sasuke, his eyebrow arching a bit at the peculiar answer.

"No as in how could I just walk away now and forget all of this? I came to this school to stop doing that. I wanted to stop being in denial about my problems." He said.

And with that, Sasuke seemed to have lost his tongue as he stared on at the shorter.

"Heh, you know, for a kid whom probably will not pass this class...your alright." With those words said, they both stood to shake hands (for their mutual agreement was still a work in progress).

Something interesting worthwhile was going to happen in the inner walls of that high school.

And one person had witnessed it all as she slowly closed the door to run away from the sight.

* * *

~.~

"So let me get this straight." Karin went on, "he and that runt were mutual agreeing to start a teacher student relationship? Oh and to add on to this _**very **_true story, you're saying they apparently did something sexual?" she narrowed her eyes at Sakura as they continued browsing through the school library for books on ethnic food.

"Yes! You know for one thing I wouldn't ever lie or make something up like that. I was just walking back from printing out those tests for Anko and I hear his and Naruto's voices. I got a bit curious to see how and why in the world would he waste his time trying to help that idiot when I started hearing bits of their conversation." Sakura looked exasperated as she took in large gulps of air from saying a mouthful.

Karin lazily adjusted her glasses, looking at the spines of the books.

Sakura, starting to get annoyed at her friends non-responsive nature was ready to walk away when the red head spoke up.

"Well now, say that this is actually real hmm? We need to keep that pipsqueak away from someone as blue-blooded as him." her glasses glinted enough to hide her eyes as she looked upwards.

" W-what do you mean?" Sakura knew for a fact that when Karin had her eyes set on a goal, she would stoop low to get it at the end.

"Nothing too much hurtful pinky, just some harmless threats and bullying is all. We give him the message to stay away from Sasuke and then he's ours again." Said the red head, purposely calling their teacher by his first name.

"Okay but…don't go too far okay? I'll tell Ino during Math." Said the pinkette, already starting to recede in getting in line for their class to leave back downstairs.

" No. Don't tell that air-head. She'd be too soft to mess with Naruto. Have you forgotten that she was closes to him when they were younger before she hung out with you and me? She'll rat us out. Keep her in the dark." Karin's dark words just ended up in scaring Sakura even more.

She nodded a silent agreement, knowing full well that this wasn't right in any way or source.

'_I'll admit, Naruto can be an annoying squirt but he means well." _The green-eyed girl held her stomach as her English class went back downstairs.

And that my friends, is where this story takes a drastic turn~

* * *

_**Shadow- err k guess I'm done this chapter**_

_**Naruto- it isn't sounding too good o.o…am I gonna die ;A; ?**_

_**Shadow- no…well I cant tell you now can I?**_

_**Sasuke- sorry to interrupt but why is it you're changing Sakura's attitude?**_

_**Shadow- good question. For anyone else that noticed the reason is…well I kinda feel for Sakura. I admit in the original series the only use she held was as that cliché girl who was stuck in a love triangle and crap but then all of a sudden turns around into one of those Mary Sue type characters but come on. Doesn't EVERY character in this series have their faults? Honestly I bash on alotta characters even my favorites when their real selves and faults appear but hey, even fictional characters aren't perfect. Except for Karin…I just really can't stand her…**_

_**Naruto- wow…**_

_**Sasuke- I agree.**_

_**Shadow- yea sorry everyone if you actually read that but I felt like ranting. So sorry for the time being, no more bashing of Sakura. No I still don't support SasuSaku *it never made sense…SasuHina made lots more to me* but hey everyone holds their rights to think however.**_

_**Naruto- hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Sasuke- rate and review and maybe come back to read this chicks crappy writing**_

_**Shadow- yea…real nice Sasuke…nice**_


End file.
